


Up To The Neck

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, Jealousy, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill notices something on Ford's neck. A little piece of Billford fluff.





	Up To The Neck

“What’s this?”

Bill’s fingers are cool as they touch against Ford’s neck, fingering at one spot specifically. It takes Ford a few moments to realize what Bill is talking about, and that’s when he laughs.

“It’s a hickey, Bill.” Saying the word out loud makes him blush a bit; it’s not like he’s used to having any sort of love marks on him. He had got this one when he had agreed to go out to a bar with Fiddleford, when a strange woman had somehow convinced him to dance with her. “Have you never seen one before?”

Bill scoffs, snatching his hand away. “Of course I have, dummy! I’m just wondering how you managed to get someone to suck on you. I mean, if they went for your neck, I’m sure they would have gone for other body parts too!”

“Bill!” He’s outright scarlet now, cheeks burning as he slaps a hand over the hickey, as if that will help it fade away faster. “It wasn’t like that! I just-”

“You just enjoyed a mouth on you! Geez, it’s like I accused you of murder.” Bill laughs, swatting him hard on his back. “None of this was criticism, you idiot! I’m just surprised, I thought you didn’t go for that sort of thing.”

Ford can’t blame Bill; it’s true most of the time, after all. However, now it’s Ford’s turn to be surprised.

“I didn’t know you cared,” he says, his voice soft.

Bill’s cackle outright hurts him.

“Don’t think too highly of yourself, pal! I was just curious!” Bill laughs at him some more before getting serious, snapping his fingers to turn their surroundings into a laboratory. “Now, we have some things to discuss.”

It takes Ford a long while to stop beating himself for getting too proud, assuming too much. A simple realization helps with that: Bill had spent quite a lot of time excusing his interest in Ford’s romantic life, pretending it didn’t matter.

Ford knows very well nothing is a surer sign that Bill _does_ care.


End file.
